<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Related to Pride by Jecari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493873">Related to Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari'>Jecari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week, Drawing, First Kiss, Gay Pride, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>First work for the Buddie First kiss Week</p><p>Day 1: Related to Pride</p><p>Happy Pride Month Everyone ♥</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Related to Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work for the Buddie First kiss Week</p><p>Day 1: Related to Pride</p><p>Happy Pride Month Everyone ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>